Un idiota enamorado
by shotofthesky
Summary: Gokudera esta teniendo un día normal, pero ¿que pasa cuando ve una caja afuera de su departamento y después llega Yamamoto con sushi?


Un Idiota Enamorado

Apoyo su cabeza en los azulejos de la ducha y bufo molesto, hace días que estaba notando que Yamamoto lo miraba mas que antes y eso le molestaba, ¿por que ese idiota del béisbol no le quitaba la mirada de encima? y lo pero de todo eso era que el SIEMPRE se sonrojaba, aunque lo intentara evitar no podía, y eso le ponía de mal humor y siempre terminaba insultando al moreno, soltando un ultimo gruñido salio de la ducha, tomo una toalla y se comenzó a secar, miro la hora y vio que aun le quedaba tiempo para desayunar y pasar a buscar al Judaime, se puso el uniforme y fue a prepararse un café junto con unas tostadas, cuando tubo todo listo, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, vio que se estaba acercando una tormenta, las nubes cada vez se oscurecían mas, terminando su desayuno, limpio todo y reviso todas sus cosas, en ese aspecto era realmente ordenado, no le gustaba mucho el desorden, echo en su bolso un paraguas por si el Judaime no llevaba uno y llevo uno para el, saliendo de su departamento se encamino a la casa del Décimo, cuando estaba por llegar a esta se encontró con Yamamoto en la división del camino

-hey! Gokudera -lo saludo sonriente el moreno, no se sorprendía al ver al albino caminando a la casa de Tsuna, era su rutina diaria y el hace poco que había comenzado a hacer lo mismo, el peli-plateado solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino, a Yamamoto ya no le sorprendía esta actitud, había aprendido a conocer a Gokudera y le gustaba que fuera así, ya que siempre que sus miradas se encontraban de improviso Gokudera se sonrojaba, asiéndolo parecer mas lindo de lo común, ya en la casa de Tsuna, se paro junto al chico a esperar que el castaño saliera

Gokudera se encontraba molesto, ya venia siendo bastante habitual toparse con el moreno, al principio pretendió ignorarle, quizás así el otro se alejaría, pero eso había tenido el efecto contrario, asiendo que el moreno se acercara mas, estaba contando los minutos, al parecer el Décimo se estaba demorando mas de lo habitual, cuando estaba a punto de insultar a Yamamoto para divertirse un rato, vio salir corriendo al Décimo

-¡buenos días Judaime! -saludo alegre Gokudera, Yamamoto siempre se preguntaba porque con Tsuna sonreía así y con los demás solo mantenía el ceño fruncido, en momentos como esos sentía celos del castaño, el deseaba poder provocar esas cosas en el italiano, pero siempre conseguía insultos acompañados con sonrojos, nunca, hasta el momento había recibido una sonrisa del albino

ya camino a la escuela Gokudera tenia en las manos en sus bolsillos y escuchaba como el Décimo le preguntaba a Yamamoto sobre el béisbol, estaba distraído pero a la vez no, siempre atento y con sus dinamitas listas y dispuestas por si aparecía algún peligro para el Décimo

En el almuerzo*

Gokudera espero a que el Décimo terminara de guardar sus cosas y se dirigieron a la azotea a almorzar como siempre, solo que ahora no iban junto a Yamamoto, quería preguntarle al Décimo, pero se aguanto, no quería que el Décimo pensara cosas que no fueran, en un momento dado, el italiano se paro para prender un cigarrillo y al acercarse al borde de la azotea vio a Yamamoto hablar con una chica, eso le despertó unos celos increíbles, pero, ¿por que mierda se sentía celoso? a el no le gustaba Yamamoto y sentir celos era estúpido, lo dejo pasar y se fue a otro lado a terminar su cigarro

Salida*

ya en la salida comenzó la lluvia, como Gokudera predijo, al Décimo se le había olvidado su paraguas, así que le paso el que había echado para él, junto con Yamamoto se dirigieron primero a la casa de Tsuna, para después ellos separarse en la división de camino, se había vuelto algo habitual y aunque no lo quería reconocer le agradaba estar junto con Yamamoto, escucho como este se despedía de él, pero lo ignoro como siempre, ya llegando a su departamento observo que afuera del edifico había una caja de cartón, se acerco para ver que era y encontró a un gatito todo mojado por la lluvia, estuvo a punto de dejarlo ahí, pero maldiciendo volvió y se lo llevo a su departamento, ya adentro de este agradeció porque no hubiera problema con los animales en el edificio, fue en busca de una toalla y seco al animalito, para después subir la calefacción y sacar un poco de leche, dejo al gatito en el suelo junto con la leche y vio como este movía la nariz para después abrir sus ojos e ir a beber, cuando se lo termino todo acerco su mano para acariciarle, pero el animalito arisco, les rasguño

-tch, vaya genio que tienes, menudo problema me he traído -le dijo al gato sobándose el rasguño, el gatito simplemente se dio vuelta y se fue a tirar al sofá -menuda falta de modales que tienes -comento el albino parándose y llevándose consigo el plato que había ocupado el gatito, debía reconocer que esa actitud le recordó bastante a él, ya que el era igual con los mayores, fue a su pieza en busca sus lentes y cuando estaba comenzando a leer, escucho la puerta, fue a ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver a Yamamoto

-tch, ¿que haces aquí? -le pregunto mientras se ataba el pelo con una coleta

-mi papa mando esto en agradecimiento por las clases del otro día -le dijo Yamamoto mirando al albino, una cosa que le encantaba del italiano era su cuello, tenia cierto fetiche por esa parte, eran tan blanca y deliciosa, ¿el italiano se daba cuenta de lo que le provocaba cada vez que se ataba el pelo?, intento ocultar todo sonriendole como usualmente lo hacia

Gokudera se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al japones, le iba a decir que dejara el paquete con sushi en la mesa, pero el moreno se había adelantado y estaba jugando con el gato, suspirando dejo sus lentes sobre la mesa y se encamino a la cocina

-no sabia que a Gokudera le gustaran los animales -comento acariciando la cabeza del animalito

-tch, no me gustan, pero no lo podía dejar abandonado -le respondió, miro mal al gato, era un traidor, ¿por que dejaba que Yamamoto lo acariciara y cuando el lo intento lo araño?

- ¿y ya tiene nombre? -le pregunto el moreno, dejando al gatito en el sofá y parándose

-se llama uri -le respondió distraído el albino apoyándose en el lavamanos, vio como Yamamoto se le acercaba y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, intento moverse, pero el moreno ya lo había acorralado y había agarrado sus manos

- ¡¿que haces?!, suéltame friki! -comenzó a protestarle Gokudera, pero Yamamoto solo lo arrincono mas y aprisiono mas fuertes sus brazos, el albino comenzó a mover la cara al ver la intención del moreno, pero este al final igual le beso, el plan de Gokudera era empujar a Yamamoto, pero se encontró correspondiendole el beso y cuando al final el espadachín soltó sus manos, en vez de empujarlo, puso sus manos sobre el cuello del moreno y lo acerco mas a él, profundizando el beso y soltando un gemido en el proceso

Yamamoto puso sus manos en la cintura del chico y le abrazo mientras seguía besándolo, siempre había soñado con eso, los labios del italiano eran mejor de como se los había imaginado, eran suaves y tenían un leve sabor a tabaco, eso solo lo enloqueció mas e intento acercarse mas a él

Gokudera al poco rato del beso reacciono y empujo a Yamamoto poniendo su mano en su boca, ambos estaban jadeando cuando se separaron

-¡¿que te pasa?! -le grito Gokudera enfadado y sonrojado, estaba tentado a tirarle dinamita, pero su departamento sufriría las consecuencias

-es que Gokudera es tan lindo -respondió el moreno -ademas, me correspondiste el beso -le dijo sonriente y acorralándolo de nuevo -y eso solo significa una cosa -termino por susurrarle cerca

-¿q-que sig-nifica? -pregunto Gokudera, se estaba dejando llevar por el efecto que el moreno tenia sobre él y a esas alturas del partido, no le importaba realmente, le había encantado el beso de Yamamoto y quería sentirlo otra vez

-que me deseas igual como yo te deseo -le respondió el moreno agarrando la cara del italiano y dándole otro beso, Gokudera de verdad que intento apartarlo, pero fallo en el intento, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno le devolvió el beso con mas fervor

Yamamoto aprovecho eso y tomo a Gokudera, haciendo que este envolviera sus piernas en la cintura del beisbolista, caminando a tientas fue a la habitación de Gokudera, tirándolo en la cama se posiciono sobre él y comenzó a besar el erótico cuello del italiano, le encantaba ese cuello, tan pálido, largo y suave, se vería hermoso con una mordida, sonriendo, mordió el cuello del italiano, quería marcarlo como suyo, ese chico despertaba su lado pervertido y posesivo

Gokudera sintió las dientes del moreno en su cuello y no pudo evitar gemir fuerte, se tapo la boca, no le gustaban los sonidos que estaba haciendo, ademas él odiaba al beisbolista ¿cierto?, sintió su erección despertar, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, quería aliviar eso que sentía, comenzó a restregarse contra Yamamoto, pero se detuvo, el debía parar eso, no seguirle el juego -yama-moto, suéltame idiota -logro decir apenas, no se podía concentrar con el moreno en su cuello

-nop -respondió el moreno comenzando a bajar su mano al miembro de Gokudera y apretándolo, logrando que el otro soltara gemidos, se levanto un poco y bajo el cierre de los pantalones del chico, para después sacárselos junto con los bóxer, tomo el miembro duro del italiano y comenzó a masturbarle

Gokudera observo atónito todo lo que hacia el moreno, y cuando estaba dispuesto a alejarlo, el idiota va y toma su miembro, haciendo que soltara un gemido y su cabeza cayera a la almohada, arqueo un poco su espalda, eso se sentía bien, sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía , miro al moreno y vio que este también tenia una erección, se sonrojo entero, pero se paro un poco y le bajo el cierre al moreno, metió su mano entre el bóxer y tomo su miembro, se sonrojo mas fuerte y de a poco lo comenzó a masturbarlo

Yamamoto sonrió ante las acciones del chico, cuando sitio su tibia mano envolviéndolo perdió la cabeza, dejo escapar varios gemidos, los cuales se mezclaban con los del albino generando una erótica melodía, se sentía el peso del erotismo, ambos muchachos estaba cada vez mas cerca del orgasmo y Yamamoto presintió que seria uno bueno, apretó mas la erección del albino y lo escucho soltar unas maldiciones para después correrse, manchando su mano y ambos estómagos, eso ocasiono que el también se corriera, haciendo la mancha mas grande

Gokudera alejo su mano del miembro de Yamamoto y se tira para atrás respirando con fuerza, eso se había sentido tan bien, todo su cuerpo se sintió relajado, estaba cerrando los ojos cuando sintió los dedos del moreno en su ano -¡¿q-que mierda friki?! -alcanzo a soltar pero se vio empujado de nuevo en la cama

-esto no a terminado aun -le dijo Yamamoto para después besarlo, metió otro dedo en el chico y espero a que estuviera bien lubricado para dirigir su miembro, aun despierto, a la entrada del italiano, comenzó a entrar de a poco, no quería que le doliera mucho, cuando ya estuvo listo, observo al italiano mordiéndose el labio y agarrando las sabanas en sus puños

Yamamoto es grande pensó, le dolía tener al otro ahí, pero también quería, de a poco comenzó a mover su cadera, para que así el moreno comenzara a penetrarlo, dando así paso al placer, tubo que gemir cuando Yamamoto lo comenzó a embestir mas fuerte, soltó las sabanas y abrazo la espalda del moreno, atrayendolo a su cuerpo y besándolo, se avergonzaba de sentir esa necesidad, pero su cuerpo parecía no obedecer a su mente, con timidez envolvió la cintura del moreno con sus piernas, haciendo que este se acercara mas, mordió su labio para que el gemido que quería soltar no se escapara

Yamamoto acerco su cara al cuello del italiano y la escondió ahí soltando jadeos, apresuro sus embestidas, haciendo rechinar la cama, esperaba que no se rompiera, aunque si eso pasaba, el no se detendría

-yama me v-voy -jadeo el italiano, sintió las embestidas mas rápidas y se dejo ir soltando una maldición, sintió todas sus extremidades relajarse y sintió que flotaba, era una sensación agradable, sintió como Yamamoto se corría dentro suyo, calentándolo y haciendo que el semen escurriera por sus muslos, el moreno callo encima suyo aplastandolo, saco las piernas de su cintura y lo aparto un poco

el moreno se dio vuelta en la cama quedando de espaldas, puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza y soltó un gran suspiro, tubo que sonreír, estaba feliz

- ¿po-por que sonríes idiota? -le pregunto Gokudera intentando taparse, pero Yamamoto no lo estaba dejando, bufo molesto

-Porque Gokudera al fin es mio -le respondió el moreno, levantándose un poco para tomar las mantas y taparlo a él y a Gokudera

el italiano se sonrojo y no replico nada, cuando al fin estuvo cubierto con las mantas, miro el techo, se había sentido bien con Yamamoto hace rato y aunque quería negarlo, esperaba que el moreno volviera a repetirlo, tímido se acerco al cuerpo de Yamamoto y lo abrazo por la cintura, sintió su cara arder y la escondió en el cuello del beisbolista -idiota, te odio -le dijo suspirando

Yamamoto sonrió y abrazo al italiano, conociéndolo, nunca le diría que lo quería, pero con sus acciones le bastaba, por ahora, mas adelante le pediría escuchar las palabras -yo te amo -le susurro en el oído, sintiendo como el italiano se estremecía en sus brazos, lo abrazo mas fuerte, al rato sintió como la respiración de Gokudera se había calmado, sonriendo cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

**Nota: hola c:, bueno hace días que tenia esta historia sin terminar XD, me resulta mas fácil escribir RxL, por eso, al no salirme esta la deje tirada, aunque amo esta pareja, me es mas fácil crear historias con la otra :/, bueno, espero que les guste, Ciao Ciao! **


End file.
